RANDOMNESS! TWEWY Acronyms oo
by xXReaperComposerxX
Summary: COMPLETED! Me and my friend was being stupid. Feel free to put in your own acronyms in the reviews! They won't be put up anymore, cause I'm just to lazy XD! THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS! THIS IS MY FIRST FINISHED FANFICTION! WOOT! TIME TO CELEBRATE!
1. Beat Daisukenojo Bito

TWEWY Acronyms

**Me and my friend, xTrateltx, went skiing one day, we were bored in the car and we made this up…randomness…Yeah…. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**BEAT**: Bears Eating At Ten-Four

**DAISUKENOJO**: Died After (trying to) Impossibly Save. Underpass Killed. Enjoys Noise Of Jelly. Over.

* * *

**_(From: lurker)_**

**DAISUKENOJO**: Do Always Inspect Sandwhiches Until Knives Explode Near Japanese Organization

**(_From: The Rudiment Goldbrick_)**

**BITO**: Bearing Irritating Traits, Over

* * *

**A/N You see, we can't think of any for Beat's last name so the words in brackets are extra words so it actually makes since. The 'over' part, is like using a walkie talkie and your pretending your at war or something and you end everything with 'over'. LOLZ. Next up is Sho!!!! R&R PLZ Feel free to put in you own acronyms in the reviews!!! They will be put into the chapters!! **


	2. Sho Minamimoto

TWEWY Acronyms

**Here is Sho!!!! Yay!!!!**

**I'll be updating a lot so….keep R&Ring!!! **

**Thank Yous to: lurker, for reviewing chapter 1!!**

* * *

**SHO**: Stay Here, Over (It's the walkie talkie thing again XD)

**MINAMIMOTO**: Math Is Now A Mega Ice-cube. Most Of The Octogram.

* * *

**A/N I'm pretty sure octograms a made up word…probably… Sorry!! Everything is so short!!!! R&R Plz!!!! Next is Sanae Hanekoma!!!! **


	3. Sanae Hanekoma

TWEWY Acronyms

**A/N Hey people!!! I f you have any ideas for any characters acronyms, come and put it in the reviews!!! Here is…Sanae Hanekoma!!!!**

**Thank Yous to: xTrateltx for reviewing the previous chapter!!!**

* * *

**Sanae**: Shaking After Neku Ate Everything

**Hanaekoma**: Has A Neko. A Enormous Keyblade On My Apple

* * *

**A/N Lolz, we didn't want to use any 'bad' words so I stuck with…apple XD Next is Neku Sakuraba!!!! Keep R&R ing plz!!!**


	4. Neku Sakuraba

**TWEWY Acronyms**

**A/N OK….I was bored so I decided to upload a new acronym…*takes out random paper* Here is…Neku!!! This one was very difficult so Neku's first name will be mixed up with a few added words….**

**Thank yous to: xTrateltx for your previous review!!!**

* * *

**NEKU**: Noobs (under) Kool Umbrella (with) Eggs o.o ( It is not supposed to make any sense.)

**SAKURABA**: Should Always Keep Underground (far) Away Because (of) Annoyer

**_(From: xTrateltx)_ Even though we made this together...**

**NEKU**: Not Eating. Killing Umbrellas

**_(From: The Rudiment Goldbrick)_**

**NEKU**: Never Ever Killing Us

**SAKURABA**: (The) Seventh (day is) Always Killing Underground Reapers And (reaching annoying) Big Appendixes

* * *

**A/N Well, me and xTrateltx think Joshua is Neku's annoyer. R&R plz!!! Fell free to send in your own acronyms!!!**


	5. Rhyme Bito

**TWEWY Acronyms**

**A/N Thank you everyone for your reviews!!!! XD * unfolds random piece of paper* It is….*random drum roll…*…Rhyme!!!!**

**Thank yous to: xTrateltx, The Rudiment Goldbrick and Hehehehe for their kind reviews!!!**

* * *

**RHYME**: Run Hanekoma. Yoshiya Met Eji

_**(From: The Rudiment Goldbrick)**_

**RHYME**: Realizing (the) Heart's Yearning Mostly Eases

**RAIMU**: Roaming Around In (the) Midst (of the) Underground

* * *

**A/N Thanks to the reviews!!! I think next should be…Shiki Misaki!!!**


	6. Shiki Misaki

**TWEWY Acronyms**

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update this!! I was working on my other fanfiction. Forgive me desu~ . Anyways, here is Shiki!!!**

**Thank yous to: xTrateltx for your review XD**

* * *

**SHIKI: **Sheep Hiding In Kentucky Itching

**MISAKI: **Mr. Mew Is Sucking A Kiwi Invention!

_**(From:Shoe)**_

**SHIKI**:Screaming Hungry Iguana Kill Igloos

**SHIKI**:Sora Hair Island Kayak Idea

**SHIKI**: Sakuraba Hides. It's Karma Invokes (doom)

**MISAKI**:Minion Insects Steals A Kangaroos Idea

**MISAKI: **Murdered Ice-cream. Sobbing Aliens Knows It.

* * *

**A/N LOLZ!! XD You thought of so much!!! Thanks for reviewing people!!! Keep them coming!!! I think next will be… Yashiro Uzuki!!! I hope everyone would also read my new fanfiction, TWEWY Speech Day!!**


	7. Yashiro Uzuki

**TWEWY Acronyms**

**A/N Sorry, I haven't uploaded for awhile…I think…Well anyways, here is Yashiro, Uzuki!!!**

* * *

**YASHIRO:** Yucky As Some Hiccupping Irish Rolling Orange

**UZUKI:** Underground. Zetta Unhonest. Kariya Ignored

**

* * *

**

**A/N** **XD Irish Rolling Orange XD I was sooo bored . Plaese R&R Oh and I plan on making a new fanfiction called TWEWY Spelling Bee!! It should be up soon...I hope . Next is Konishi!!**


	8. Mitsuki Konishi

**TWEWY Aconyms**

**A/N…I'm tired…. I just uploaded 2 of my TWEWY fanfictions…**

**MITSUKI: Mitsuki Is Taking Utensils, Killing Idiots**

**KONISHI: Killed Ollette. Next Is Sho. Hates Idiots**

**(From: Opin)**

**KONISHI: Ken Ollie Nyuk Island Stomp Holy Imps**

**A/N…Yeah… If you play MapleStory, feel free to add me…my name is Morning3738…it sicks having to write this 3 times .**


	9. Joshua Yoshiya Kiryu

**TWEWY Acronyms**

**A/N I really want to finish this fanfic so I'm just gonna spped throught it. .**

* * *

**JOSHUA:** Jellyfish On Sanae's House Underneath An Asteroid

**YOSHIYA:** You Ought To Survey. He Is Your After-life (composer)

**KIRYU:** Killing Irish Rakes. You're Ugly

* * *

**A/N I have no idea where I got 'ugly' I was bored and I don't mean you readers XD.**


	10. Koki Kariya

**TWEWY Acronyms**

**A/N Today was the most messed up day!!! You see, Me and Tra-chan saw this poster of a guy and started to laugh our heads off. Then we had to have a 'time out' (WTF ARE WE IN PRE SCHOOL OR SOMETHING?!?!) BECAUSE WE WERE BEING TO NOISY IN ART. Then I got in trouble for wearing headphones around my neck!! I wanted to shout OBJECTION!!!! Sooo badly XD. Then the teacher wanted to talk to me after school. Our teacher has this problem with 'eye-contact' and respect and all that other crap. So when she was talking I was like O.O for 7 minutes!!! NOT BLINKING!!! So my eyes were uber dry and started to water!!! She was like 'Why are you crying?' I wanted to bang my head on the desk and say' YOU'VE BEEN TALKING FOR LIKE 8 MINUTES!!!' BUT mind you, I have good self control, hehe (twitch) anyways, enough of my pointless ramblings!!! ON WITH DA CHAPTAH!!!!!**

* * *

**KOKI:** King Of Killing Incubators

**KARIYA:** Knows All Reapers. Is Kind Of Yucky Also

* * *

**A/N THX FOR YOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!!!! AND IF YOU EVER HAD AN EXPERIENCE LIKE THIS, REVIEW IT!!! I'D LIKE TO HEAR THEM CAUSE I'M A VERY MESSED UP PERSON!!!XD 3**

**I have sensitive eyes!!! Its not my fault they started watering!!**

**Joshua: Excuses, Excuses. ;)**

**Reaper: YOU MUST FACE ERASURE!!! RAWR!!!**

**-1 HOUR LATER-**

**Reaper: Then she was like ' Aww don't cry' I was like ' HEAVE~ I SAID I WAS TIRED!!! T-I-R-E-D!!! GOT IT MEMORISED?!' SHE JUST DIDN'T GET IT!!!**

**Joshua: XD hehehe okay Axel-kun~**

**Reaper: *Twitch* Why me~?! T.T**


	11. Kitanji Megumi

**TWEWY Acronyms**

**A/N WOOOT!! ALMOST DONE THIS FANFICTION!!!!**

**NEXT IS…KITANJI!!!**

* * *

**KITANJI: **Killing I-pods. The Angry Nut, Jim I.

**MEGUMI: **Might Be Evil. Goes Under My Ice-cube

* * *

**A/N: XD!!! I WAS SO BORED WHEN I DID THIS ACRONYM!!!**

**XD R&R PLZ!!!!**


	12. LAST CHAPTER! Yodai Higashizawa

**TWEWY Acronyms**

**A/N WOW!! 3 CHAPTERS IN A DAY!!!! NEEEWW RECORD!!! XD!!!**

**NEXT IS…YODAI!!!**

* * *

**YODAI: **YolkOf Digging Apple Inc.

**HIGASHIZAWA:** Hates Ice, Guts And Sho. His Appitite Is Zetta Amazing. We Asked.

* * *

**A/N: I THINK THIS IS IT!!! THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFICTION AND WOULD CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!! LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! XD**

**Neku: Thank God this is it!!! I thought it'll never end!!!**

**Joshua: Sigh, pointless ramblings, random moments in one day -.-'**

**Shiki: Thanks for reading XD**

**Beat/Rhyme: Thank you!! (yo!!)**


End file.
